Memories
by Rosemarie Alanna Ann Belikov
Summary: Rose and Dimitri recollect they're past together. One shot.


_"Oh!" _She cries as I yell out her name. With a final thrust I pull myself from her and gasp for breath, sweat running over us, my hair falling over my shoulders. Rosemarie's fingers dig into my back, pulling me closer to her, legs wrapped around me. As my heart rate goes back to normal, I roll my body off of hers and I pull her body close to mine, smile on my face. She smiles up at me, kissing the edge of my chin. "Oh Dimitri, that was fantastic..."

I smile and press my lips to her forehead. For a few minutes we're quiet and I begin to run my hand over her back, smoothing her tangled hair.

"Roza,"

"Yes Dimitri?"

"Do you remember the first time we made love?" I ask her. She smiles, looking up at me. "You were sixteen, and I was nineteen."

"And like the perfect gentleman you have always been, you drove to my home, and talked to my father. You still won't tell me what about." A smirk appears on my face as I kiss her forehead once more. "We went to your car, and you drove us to The Plaza, we had dinner. The table had lit candles and rose petals on the white table-cloth. When we finished, we started to walk to the lobby, then you picked up from into your arms and carried me to the elevator."

"You giggled the entire time," I tell her with a laugh.

"I know," she says, blushing. "That night was fantastic. You made me feel... so perfect."

"We gave ourselves to each other. The first time for the both of us. It's amazing how well we've learned each others bodies." Rosemarie presses her lips to my peck and I twirl a lock of her hair. "Do you remember the first day we met?"

"I was in kindergarten," she says, grin forming from the memory. "You were in fourth. I was five and you were nine. It was my first day, the two of us had recess together."

"And that little boy pushed you," I say, grinning. "And then you got up, dusted off your dress, and punched him in the face." She laughs before I continue. "I saw it all and then walked up to you, asking if you were okay."

"We talked all recess, and every day after that... and that's how it all started. I remember when I was in the seventh grade, and you were visiting from the high school, and you saw that Jesse douche slap my ass. God I thought you were going to kill him."

"I probably would have if someone didn't pull me from him... when you started your freshman year in high school and I was just about to go to college, the night before I left, that's when we had our first kiss. I remember you came to my home, crying, saying you would miss me. It was raining that day. It overcame me, the urge. I threw my arms around you and pulled you close."

"I remember when you placed your lips against mine... it was magical... and we began to go out the next day." She says, cuddling up closer to my chest.

"I remember every trip back to you from college. I would drive down for the weekends and spend all of our time together."

"I'm going to go use the restroom," she says, kissing me gently before standing up from the bed. She begins to walk to the bathroom, and I than sit up in the bed.

"Rose," she stops and turns.

"Yes?" Slowly I get out of the bed, she watches me do so, curious about what I'm going to be doing. I walk to the closet and reach up onto the top shelf. "Dimitri?"

"Do you remember the time I proposed?"

"What...?" Rose asks me. I turn towards her and take three quick steps to her. Rose's eyes grow wide as I drop to a single knee, opening the box containing a ring.

"You know, the time I got down onto my knee and said this: Rosemarie, you are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I've loved you since I was a child. I knew I loved you the one day at school, I was in middle school and went back to the elementary school to see you. You stood up to the teacher. Told him he was a dick for making you do work that was made for students much older than you. I grinned at how brave and strong you were. You've always been that way. Those years you were in middle school, I hated every boy who looked at you and had to restrain myself from killing the boys who would ogle you. High school, I saw you grow into the beautiful woman you are today. The mature and beautiful woman you are. During college, I sat by your side every night as you did your work in our new apartment. The nights we spent together making love and thinking of our future. And then tonight, the night we thought back to our memories together. Rosemarie, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Rose's mouth falls open and her hands cover her mouth. Her eyes are large, and a moment later close. Tears begin to stream from her eyes and she ever so slow begins to nod.

"Oh Dimitri... Do you remember that night... the night I said yes."


End file.
